Zombies
The Zombies of Dead Island are your basic enemy during the course of the game. The Infected are fully fleshed and in various stages of decay and decomposition. The infection may be instant, but change time may range up to 6 hours , and once an infected has been killed, the effects wear off and the body will become human. It is believed that the infection causing this is a mutated form of the Kuru virus. Some zombie types (like vessels) must have their head destroyed, otherwise their health bar will gradually refill once depleted and they will rise again. It is believed by some scientists, such as Dr. Robert West, that people with O Negative blood, such as the heroes, are not susceptible to the infection. Common Zombies Walkers The slow, shambling undead, roaming the island of Banoi, looking for flesh to devour. Walkers are most dangerous in groups where their speed is less of a disadvantage. They share the same attributes as George Romero's zombies, or the 'Walking Dead,' outwardly decaying, half eaten, and obviously very dead. They also have the special ability to grapple your character to try and bite at you. You must push L trigger then R trigger to punch them off. When grappled to you you slowly lose a bit of health before they bite you causeing a large loss of health. Infected Fast, agile and vicious, the Infected attack any target they see, announcing their presence with a bone-chilling shriek. Taking them out from a distance or fighting one on one is the best strategy. The Infected's behavior shares likeness to the film '28 Days Later.' Additionally, this infected type appears to be untainted, not sharing the cadaverous features of their Walker breatheren, and being twice as dangerous. They are faster than walkers and Thugs but take less damage to kill. Though they are still dangerous because as they run at you they can whorl their arms interupting all attacks but the LB kick. This becomes a problem when they come at you in more than one at a time. Also because of their speed often they are hard to keep track of in close combat. Special Zombies The Floater The Floater's bloated, partially decomposed boy produces corrosive slime capable of hurting, blinding or disorienting enemies from a distance. Floaters are harder to kill than other zombies, as their water logged tissue is able to absorb a lot of punishment. Drowners attack by drenching the uninfected with hazardous vomit, much like the Boomer from the 'Left 4 Dead' series. Appearance: Red eyed, obese Zombie with a shiny mucus membrane surrounding his torso. The Drowner is so congested with watery fluids, he has almost become transparent- revealing the majority of his internal organs. The Ram Ram's are extremely tough, strong and ferocious, these undead were already mad before the outbreak. Now they single-mindedly pursue any survivors in sight and try to take them out with a single ramming attack. Frontal attacks are known to be ineffective against those terrifying undead specimens. (The Ram is similar to the 'Charger' from the 'Left 4 Dead' series, with the exception being the only way he can be defeated is by hitting a weak spot on his back.) Appearance: A Zombie that can be mistaken to have a towering height when approached. It wears a straight jacket and a Hannibal Lecter styled mask on his face which prevents any biting or striking. The Suicider This poor creature trapped in a disfigured, pulsing form that retains a semblance of awareness even though its instincts drive it to get close to an uninfected survivor and attack with a self-destructive explosion. Fighting Suiciders in a confined space or from close range is... sucidal. Appearance: Suicider's are riddled with pulsating, oozing sores, and upon spotting a Survivor, Suicider's will immediatly start begging for help. Tactics: '''If one just runs up to a Suicider they will often begin their explosion animation. In a one on one encounter this can be used to easily kill them because you can run to and away from them causing them to kill themselfs with no damage done to you. If you find one in a group of zombies it can also be useful because you can run up to it causeing it to begin exploding then run away allowing it to explode kill or hurting all zombies around it. The Butcher Meaner, tougher version of the Infected, Butchers slice and '''tear with whatever is left of their limbs. Their leaping attacks and lighening-quick reactions make them hard to fight with melee attacks. Attacking from a great distance 'helps.' The Butcher behaves in the same fasion as the 'Hunter' from the 'Left 4 Dead' series. Appearance: With hideously deformed facial features and severed limbs, the Butcher finishes the trifecta with knife-like blades made from sharpened bones that replace his forearms. The Thug Appearance: Physically larger than common Zombies, Thugs appear to be tourists that have fallen victim to the zombie virus. They are relatively slow, but powerful. Thugs can knock a player over in a single blow to stun them momentarily. One can determine if they are coming by listening for their loud groans. These zombies are extremely slow, and are better out ran than fought on a one on one they are more than enough of a challenge for most players. They’re best killed from a distance sense their damage range is defined by the reach of their arms. Use an explosion barrel, crate, knife, Molotov; gun etc. anything to keep distance between you and them. If range isn’t an option then its best to attack them from behind. They will roar when first encountered which gives you a few easy shots at their back if you’re quick enough. Use hit and run hit them in the back run away they stop following run back hit them a few more times, rinse and repeat. I would suggest using a sharp weapon for the fact that they can cut off limps and you want to aim at their arms when chopping. You can remove both arms forcing the zombie to resort to head butts to try a kill you. This greatly shortens his attack range allowing a much easier kill. (Interesting fact, this zombie type is currently not listed under the 'Enemies' section of the Xbox 360's instruction manual.) Category:Gameplay Category:Zombies Category:Trivia